


The Mysteries of The White Highland

by HintehDehPengu



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Drama, Hallucinations, Humor, Joking About Cannibalism, Love/Hate Friendship, Mild Gore, Multi, Non Intentional Suicide, Spirits, Swearing, complicated love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the 30th of January, 2014. A group of 10 friends were gathered in the lodge up on The White Highland. Let's introduce you to them...</p><p>Paul Richards: Twin of Kim Richards<br/>Kim Richards: Has a major crush on Alex Smith<br/>Duncan Richards: Is on meds for mental problems<br/>Hannah Rutherford: Has a crush on Lewis<br/>Lewis Brindley: Has a crush on Hannah<br/>Chris Trott: Currently dating Smith<br/>Alex Smith: Currently dating Trott<br/>Katie Morrison: Trott's best friend<br/>Ross Hornby: Smith's best friend<br/>Zoey Proasheck: Kim's best friend</p><p>You think you've got to know them yet? Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction IS inspired by the horror game Until Dawn. Kim and Hannah are playing it for Fright Night, if you're interested go check it out! Also, to clarify. I know Hannah and Lewis are no longer together but I still put them in anyway. You don't get much romance out of them, anyway. Also, in this series Zoey is still lesbian, but not dating anyone. Trott and Smith are bisexual and Ross is gay. The rest are straight probably. xD

It was a cold, cold night on the mountain. It was snowing, hard outside. Lewis and Duncan were passed out on the table. Hannah, Trott, Smith, Ross Katie were planning a prank for Kim. "Guys, that's really cruel." Zoey said, making a face. "Nah, Zo. It'll be fun. It's a funny prank, nobody will mind." Smith said. Zoey sighed in distrust, and ran upstairs. "It's not like she'll get naked for you, right?" Trott joked. "Just cause he's your man." Ross replied. "Hey, I'm nobody's man." Smith spoke over them all. "Say whatever you want, darling." Trott said, walking into the guest room with the others. "This is going to be so fun, right guys?" Katie jumped up and down with excitement.

Sjin was looking out the window, something passed his eye of vision. "Hey, dad said it'd just be us this weekend." he said to seemingly himself. "Duncan?" he walked over to him, and shook him a little. "Once again, brother, you've outdone us all." Sjin laughed to himself, and went over to look at a note on the counter. He picked it up, and turned it over. "Huh? What's my sister getting herself into now?" Sjin said, putting down the note.

_Damn, Kim._

_You look so damn good in that shirt. Meet me in the guest room as soon as possible. I bet you look better out of it. ;)_

_-Smiffy xx_

Sjin laughed to himself, but he was still very protective of his sister.

"She's coming!" Hannah whispered quietly. Everyone hid in their places except Smith, who stood willingly in his spot. Kim slowly opened the door. "Smiffy?" she said, looking in. "Hello there, gorgeous." Smith replied. Kim blushed, looking down to the floor. Smith smiled. "Maybe we should start with... A little bit of making out, and see where it goes from there." Kim had other ideas, though. She started to unbutton her shirt. "Oh, fuck yeah..." said Smith, eyes glued to her chest. "Oh my God she's taking her shirt off!" Ross whispered, a little too loud. "Wha-?" Kim said, confused. Everybody came out of their hiding places. Kim buttoned up her shirt again, and hid her face in her hands. She turned to run out the door, but Zoey stopped her. "Hey, hey. Kim, it was just a stupid prank." Before she could finish, Kim was running out the front door. Sjin noticed she was running, and so he ran to the commotion. "KIM! COME BACK" Hannah shouted, into the wilderness. Sjin had just got his coat and winter clothes on. He ran to the group. "What's this? Where's my sister going?" Sjin asked, quickly. "It was just a prank, Kim!" Trott shouted. "I fucking hate you." Sjin said to Smith, and ran off into the wilderness looking for Kim. "I'm going to find her." Smith said, slightly annoyed. "You know, I think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Smith." Zoey said, pulling him inside. The others went inside, too.

Sjin was running, just running. Over branches, under branches. He came to a two way path, he heard a loud crunch come from the right. Sjin could either follow the footprints or the noise, so he chose to follow the footprints. After a while of running, he saw Kim. "Kim?" he shouted. "Hello?" Kim said, anxious. "Kim, oh my God. You must be freezing." Sjin gave her his jacket, and she looked up to him. "Oh my God, I'm so dumb. I should've known it was a prank." Kim stood up, still sobbing. They heard a sort of roar from the path Sjin just ran down. They looked down it. "RUN!" Kim shouted, and they ran the opposite direction to the roar. It was obviously following them, as they could hear the roars and crunches of whatever it was. By the time they had stopped running, they were at a cliff edge. They saw a burst of flames, and another shriek followed by a roar. They backed up to the edge, Kim felt Sjin holding onto her hand. But, it was too late. Kim slipped, and fell of the edge dragging Sjin with her. Luckily, Sjin had grabbed onto the ledge. Kim was still holding onto his hand. Someone loomed over the edge, and looked like he was ready to see them fucking die. Sjin had to make a decision. Drop Kim or Let Go? He decided to take his own life with Kim's, so she would not be alone. He let go, and they fell to the rocks at the bottom, cracking their bodies on the rocks and most of Sjin's insides spewed out... They were dead.

 

"It has been one year since the dreadful tragedy that took place on The White Highlands. I believe Paul and Kim Richards are still missing, is that right detective?" the radio blared. Zoey was on the bus, getting ready to go back to The White Highlands. It was the 30th of January 2015. Exactly a year after the incident named 'the prank'. Zoey felt so bad for both Paul and Kim. "Yes, they are still missing. They left the safety of their parents lodge, for an unknown reason, and were not found by their friends." Zoey started to tear up a little. The radio went on and on, when Zoey saw that Duncan had sent her a video message. She opened it up.

 

_Hello, friends and fans! Mainly just friends. It's gonna be so awesome having you all back this year to remember both Paul and Kim. I know you are all probably extremely worried about me, but. You don't need to! As I have got something AMAZING planned for tonight! Though nobody can change what happened last year, we can only remember that. The past is beyond our control. The future is ours to control, though. So let's have a good time. It's what Paul and Kim would want. So let's party like we're fucking pornstars, okay!_

 

Zoey laughed to herself, as the bus pulled up outside the long long road to the cable car station up to The White Highlands. She sighed, and got out. "Who knows what will happen tonight." she thought. Looking up at the big, big mountain. Who knows...


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey makes her way up to the cable car station and meets with Lewis, while Trott and Katie are making their way up to the lodge. They all seem to be making their way to the lodge perfectly normally, until Katie spots a sweet bit of betrayal in the telescope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, based on Chapter 1 of Until Dawn (horror game). I'm trying to update this fic as much as possible, so I'm writing then directly posting. I hope it'll be done soon but I don't know!

Zoey walked up to the gate, which had a strange note on it. She picked it up.

_Gate's busted, just climb over!_

_-Lewis_

"Whaat?" Zoey exaggerated, putting the note back on the gate for the others to read. She walked to the left, and started to climb over the wall. She got to the top and stood up, then she jumped down and landed on two feet. "Ah, shit." she thought, having hurt her feet. She thought no more of it, and started to walk up to the cable car station. She came across a squirrel and let out a big squeal, reaching into her bag for some nuts. She put some in her hand, and stood still with her hand out to the squirrel. She squirmed as the squirrel ate the nuts, and ran away. She laughed, and continued her walk up to the station. She saw Lewis' bag. "Hey, your bag is here. Where are you?" she asked herself. "Hello..." she said, looking at his phone buzzing. Zoey had two choices she could think of. Close Bag or Snoop. She decided to be nice, and closed his bag. Lewis came around the corner. "Heyy, Zoey! Great to see you again." he said, hugging her. Zoey was glad she closed the bag, instead of snooped through it. "Hey, I found the coolest thing ever." Lewis said. "How cool?" Zoey replied, skeptical. "Just come see." Lewis said, walking off to the side. Zoey followed. "Oh, this is just great." she said, sarcastically. "It's a shooting range!" he shouted, a bit too loud. "Oh, what's a shooting range doing at the bottom of a mountain, Lewis??" Zoey said. "Seriously?? Have you EVER met Duncan's dad? Guy thinks he can shoot for shit." Lewis replied, with a small smirk. "The cable car will be here soon, we need some time to kill, I guess..." Zoey said, sighing. "Let's watch you shoot, then." she continued.

Lewis picked up the gun, excitedly, and aimed at one of the cans in the range. After knocking it down, he moved onto a bag of sand dangling off a tree. After shooting a few other cans and sand bags, Lewis was almost done. But, a squirrel jumped up on a treestump and was eating some nuts. Lewis decided to not shoot the squirrel, and shot the sandbag again instead. "Nice shootin', Tex!" Zoey joked. "Now, come on. The cable car is probably here." Lewis put down the gun, and followed Zoey into the cable car station. "Aw, damnit. Thought it would've been closer." Lewis said. "You are not going to that shooting range again, Lewis. You're staying right here." Zoey said. "Who knew you could be such a serious girl, Zo." Lewis said, fumbling into the control room. He found a map of the mountain. "Big fucking mountain, right?" he shouted out to Zoey. "Yep. The Richards were rich, buying this mountain and all." she replied. The cable car had arrived. "Oh, thank God." she said, getting in. "You coming?" Lewis nodded. He got in with her, and it started to move up. "Hey, you wanna know how Duncan and I met?" Lewis started. "Sure, why not." Zoey replied, looking at the view from the cable car. "So, there was this prick sitting in the front of the class with him. I was in the back of class, and the prick did something to annoy the teacher." he continued. "Aaand?" Zoey exaggerated. "The prick was moved next to me." Lewis continued. "Was the prick Duncan?" Zoey joked. "No! Let me finish!" Lewis said, slightly offended. Zoey nodded, in apology. "So, the prick started to annoy me. So, the teacher moved me to the front. Next to Duncan! That's how we met!" Lewis laughed. "Oh, well that's great." Zoey said, kind of bored. "Well, if that prick hadn't have existed. You could be sitting here alone. Or with some other guy entirely!" Lewis exaggerated. "I guess so." Zoey replied, apologetic again. "Boom. Butterfly effect." Lewis said. They were silent for the rest of the journey.

Ross was sat on his phone, waiting for Smith to arrive. He heard the cable car pulling in. "Ooh, new faces? Must investigate." he said, putting his phone in his pocket. Lewis and Zoey scared Ross at the door. "Oh, it's just you guys." Ross said, panting in fear. "Can you let us out? It's locked. Ross? Please?" Zoey banged on the door. "I don't know, can I?" Ross joked, reaching for the doorknob. He opened it. "Oh thank God. If we were in there for 10 minutes more I'd have eaten Zoey!" Lewis joked. "Ew, no Lewis. I'd taste horrible anyway." Zoey replied, jokingly. Lewis reached for a letter from Ross' bag. "Oooh, someone's got a crush on class president and Trott's ex." Lewis joked, waving the letter in Ross' face. "Look, Lewis. Trott and Smith are over, okay?" Ross said, provoking Lewis and grabbing the letter and putting it back into his bag. "Sounds a little basic, huh?" Zoey added. "Well, it is really. Trott's out, I'm in." Ross said, smugly. "Well, we're making our way up to the lodge. Care to join us?" Lewis suggested. "No, no. I'm staying here to see if... Anyone else comes." Ross said, blushing a small bit. "Waiting for Smith, then. We won't interrupt." Lewis said, walking off. Zoey mouthed a 'sorry' to Ross, and followed Lewis.

"Ugh, Katie. How much longer?" Trott moaned, trudging up the path to the lodge. "I don't know, Trott. I don't." Katie replied, trudging with all the luggage. They got to the bridge, and just crossed it. But, Smith jumped out from the side and scared them. "Oh, fuck Smith." Katie shouted. "UGH! SMITH!" Trott shouted. Smith was laughing his ass off. "Oh, my God you shoulda seen your FACES!" he shouted. "Ugh, you ASS HAT" Trott was fuming. "Aw, calm down Trotty." Smith said. "I hate you, Smith." Trott calmed down a little. "No, you don't." Smith said, blowing pretend kisses toward Trott. "Hey, Smith. Back down. I'm with Trott now. You just have to deal with that." Katie said, sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" Smith put his hands up. "I was thinking we could buds, but okay." Smith said, walking off. "You're really hot when you go all alpha like that, Katie." Trott said, smiling. Katie smiled back. "Oh, shit. I just remembered. I have to, uh, go tell Zoey something." Trott said, gasping. "Can't it wait? We're almost there." Katie groaned. "No, no it's super important and can't wait!!" Trott said. Katie stood and contemplated for a while. "Fine, but come back straight after, okay?" Katie said, picking up the bags and continuing her walk to the lodge.

Hannah was looking through a telescope, when she saw Smith supposedly flirting with Trott. "Hello, someones getting a little friendly..." she said to herself, before being tapped on the shoulder by Katie. She turned around. "Hi, Katie. How are you?" Hannah said, hugging her. "Good, how about you?" Katie asked. "Fine, fine. Just looking through this telescope." Hannah said. "Cool, can I see?" Katie asked, eagerly. Thoughts raced through Hannah's head, should she let her see? "Sure, knock yourself out." Hannah said, backing up. Katie looked through, and saw. "Oh, son of a bitch." she said, angrily. "I'm sure it's nothing, and it's just friendly!" Hannah reassured. "Is it ever just NOTHING with Trott?" she shouted. "I-I guess not." Hannah replied, going back to sitting on the stairs. Katie stood by the telescope, arms crossed. Zoey and Lewis arrived shortly after. "Hey, Hannah." Lewis said, in an awkward tone. "Hey, Lewis" Hannah replied, smiling. "And hello to you too, Zoey. It's great to see you both again." Zoey smiled. "What's up with Katie?" she asked. "Oh, saw something through the telescope. That's all..." Hannah replied. Zoey nodded, and sat on the stairs with Hannah. Lewis just stood around.

Ross was reading a book whilst standing in the snow. He lowered his book, and saw Smith running toward him. Smith lept for him, knocking him to the ground. "A bit of an entrance, huh?" Ross laughed. "Indeed." Smith replied, getting up and helping Ross to his feet. Smith ran off for a second, and grabbed a snowball without Ross knowing. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ross asked. Smith turned around, and hit Ross' chest with a snowball. "Oh, I see how it is." Ross said, running to go get a snowball. He avoided Smith's snowballs, whilst running to get his own. Once he'd got it, he threw it into Smith's face. "Oh, that's it." Smith said, ducking behind a tree. As Ross was grabbing another snowball, a bird perched on the table. Ross waited for Smith to come out from the tree to hit him, instead of hitting the bird. When Smith came out, he did so. Smith went into hiding again, and then ambushed Ross. As he did, pushed him over and landed ontop of him. "Well this is lovely." Ross said, smiling. "You bet. It's so romantic and cosy right now." Smith replied. Ross wanted to grab a snowball and rub it in Smith's face, but he took the oppotunity and kissed Smith on his lips. They didn't deepen the kiss, it was just a simple peck of the lips. Smith got up, and helped Ross up again. "Let's go to the lodge now, gorgeous." Smith said, running off with Ross up the path.

Trott had made it up to the place where Katie, Hannah, Lewis and Zoey had been waiting. Duncan walked over to them all, and welcomed. "Lewis, with me. Let's get inside and get the fire going." Duncan said, leading Lewis up. Lewis tried the door, but the lock was iced. "Fuck. We're going to have to find another way in that isn't locked." Lewis exclaimed. "There's a million ways in, but they're all locked." Duncan said, with a laugh. "Then let's just break in." Lewis suggested. Duncan looked at him sternly. "Break in?" he said. "Yeah! Well, it's not technically breaking in if it's your house, right?" Lewis questioned. "Not if I don't report you." Duncan joked. Lewis laughed sarcastically. "Very funny." Lewis said, following Duncan to wherever he was going. "Hey, Lewis. Have you made a move on Hannah yet?" Duncan asked, questioningly. "No!" Lewis was quick to reply. Duncan laughed, and continued to walk. Lewis reluctently followed. "You should just go for it-" Duncan was interrupted. "Duncan, I don't need your pity. Just find me a way in, okay?" Lewis snapped. Duncan nodded slowly, and they continued walking until they found a window that was open. Duncan opened it more, and Lewis squeezed through. "Hey, dude. I have the best idea." Duncan said. "And what's that?" Lewis asked, skeptical. "There should be a spray can of deodrant in one of the bathrooms, use that with the lighter and BOOM! Flamethrower." Duncan said, chucking a lighter through the window. Lewis picked it up. "You coming, then?" Lewis asked. "No, no. I'm gonna go check on Smith and Ross and what's taking them so long." Duncan said, walking off. Lewis sighed, and flicked on the lighter. He walked out of the room he was in, into the main lobby. He heard creaking from the upstairs bathroom. Since a bathroom was where he needed to go, he went to investigate. When he had got up there, the creaking stopped. He opened the cupboard door, and grabbed the can of deodrant. As he grabbed it, a wolf jumped out and scared the living crap out of him. "Oh, for fuck sake what is THAT doing in there." Lewis took the can, and ran down to the front door. He signalled for Zoey and Hannah to stand back, as he sprayed the deodrant can onto the lighter. It unfroze the lock, and he opened the door while burning his hand. "Ta daa!" he said. The wolf ran out, scaring the crap out of Lewis again. Zoey and Hannah just laughed at him. Duncan came running. "Nice job, Lewis!" he said, walking inside. The rest of them came in. "Couldn't find Smith or Ross, must be making out somewhere." Duncan said. "Ughh it's so nice to be inside, even if it's freezing in here too." Hannah said. "I'll get a fire going." Duncan said, walking over to the fireplace. "Heeeello, people!" Smith said, walking in with Ross hugging his arm. Ross sat down on the couch with Smith, and they kissed. "Ew, gross. How come we never did that, Smithy?" Trott said, sarcastically. "Hey, sorry. I don't know if you realised but I'M with Smith now, and you're with Katie." Ross fought back. "Oh, sorry. Did you say something? Couldn't hear anything over your sluttiness." Trott fired back. Thoughts raced in Katie's head. She remembered she found Trott and Smith supposedly flirting... "Stop, Trott. You're only going to get us into more trouble." she said, finally. "Oh, boohoo your girlfriend is mad at you now. Too bad you can't go crying to her like you used to Smith." Ross said, crossing his arms. "Okay, you fucking bastard. Just because you're banging Smith does NOT mean you can fuck with me." Trott said, firing back again. Ross stood up. "WELL go FUCK yourself instead of fucking KATIE." Ross shouted. "GUYS!" Duncan shouted at all of them. "This is not why we're here. We're here because my siblings DIED a year ago." Trott backed off. "Hey, what we all need is a break from each other. Smith, go check out that cabin I told you about." Duncan said, smiling a little. Smith stood up. "Will do." He turned to Ross. "You coming?" Ross looked up. "Any place without that whore." he said, getting up and walking away with Smith. "Thank god that's over..." Katie said, plonking herself down on the couch. God, could this night get any worse. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be back in a few hours." Zoey said, walking upstairs.


	3. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan sends Smith and Ross to the Gray Cabin, whilst Zoey attempts to have a bath and Lewis and Hannah dig up a spirit board. Trott loses his bag, and they manage to use a spirit board. Meanwhile, shit is going down at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I got the chapters of Until Dawn (the game) mixed up. But just roll with it. xDD

Ross and Smith were just leaving the cabin, when Duncan interrupted them. "Hey, sorry about all the drama in there. Go enjoy yourselves, you deserve it after all that." he smiled, before walking back inside. Ross held Smith's hand, as they complimented the view. "Selfie time!" Ross said, pulling out his phone. "How about you take it, big boy." he said, handing the phone to Smith. "Alrighty." Smith said, poising the camera to get them both in the shot. He took it, and gave the phone back to Ross. "We look so gorgeous, right?" Ross said, kissing Smith's cheek. "Sure, gorgeous." Smith said, walking off with Ross. "I'm warm but I'd like to be warmer." Ross finally said, after a bit of a walk. "I can arrange that." Smith said, with a wink. "Oh, I like confident and sexy Alex." Ross said, still walking. They came to a cliff edge with another amazing view. "Aw, isn't this cute?" Ross said, taking in the scenery. "Yeah, sure is." Smith said, holding Ross' hand whilst looking down the cliff edge. They heard a roar, followed by a burst of flames. "Did you hear that?" Ross said, slightly alarmed. "Yes, yes I did." Smith said, cautiously. "Let's move." Ross said, leading Smith down the path to the cabin. They came to another edge, this one was only short though. Ross leaned on a fence, looking down. The fence snapped and he fell down the 2ft fall. "ROSS? Are you okay?" Smith shouted down. "I'm good!" Ross said, getting up. Smith contemplated how he could get Ross out. He decided to jump down with him. "Wow, you are so heroic." Ross said. "They don't call me Super Smiffy for nothing!" Smith replied. "Super SEXY Smiffy." Ross said, smirking. They continued down an alternative path and they came to a wall, and Ross started to climb up. Once on top, he grabbed a snowball and threw it at Smith. He giggled. "Oh, I see." Smith said, turning around to grab a snowball. "I'll let you have it!" he shouted, turning around and looking up. Ross was gone. "Ross..?" Smith said, slowly. There was a scream. "ROSS??" Smith shouted.

"Hey, Lewis. Hannah? I know there's some sort of spirit board somewhere in the basement. You wanna go get it? It'll be fun." Duncan said. "Sure thing." Lewis smiled, leading Hannah down to the basement. "Hey hey, Duncan there's no hot water cause the stupid boiler isn't on." Zoey said, walking downstairs again. "Ah, okay. Let's go turn it on. I just sent Lewis and Hannah on a mission to find a spirit board together." Trott sighed. "Ah, shit. Where's my fucking bag?" he said. "I dunno, didn't Katie carry the bags up?" Hannah said. "Yeah, I did. I'm sure I brought yours." Katie replied. "Well let's go get it." Trott said, basically dragging Katie out the door. Lewis laughed to himself, and led Hannah down to the basement. "Noticed how I gave Lewis and Hannah a mission together?" Duncan said, with an insane look in his eyes. "Yes, you just said it." Zoey said, smirking slightly. "Well, I thought they could use some 'alone time'. Ya know?" Duncan replied. "Knew it. Lewis needs to go for it!" Zoey exaggerated. They walked down into the basement, where they were greeted with a giant boiler. Duncan opened up the box with the controls, and flicked some switches here and there. While he was doing so, Zoey was looking around. She found a baseball bat. "What are you doing playing baseball during the middle of winter?" she joked. "We used to play in summer. The whole family. Mum, dad, me and-" he paused. Zoey put the bat back. "Sorry for having you mention them..." Zoey said, putting her head down in shame. "It's fine. Anyway, can you go pressurize the boiler, please?" Duncan said. Zoey walked over to the pressurizer panel, and she turned a knob before pressing the button to pressurize. It made a darn loud noise, scaring her. "Jeez, Dunc. This is really loud." she said. "Yeah, it's the sound of you in a nice warm bath." he replied. The loud noise stopped, and there was a banging from elsewhere. "Duncan. What's that?" Zoey said, not moving. "I don't know." Duncan said, confused. Thoughts raced in Zoey's head, again. "I'll go check it out." she said, after a moment of complete silence (Other than the banging of course). "Alright." Duncan said, as Zoey edged forward to where the banging was. She had only got so far, when someone in a mask and a monk's outfit jumpscared her. Zoey screamed and shouted for Duncan to follow her. Duncan did so, but the monk followed them. They got to the door to upstairs, but it was locked. "WHY IS THIS LOCKED, DUNCAN?" Zoey shouted. "TO KEEP OUT STRANGERS!" Duncan shouted back. The masked monk ran up the stairs and made weird ghosty noises. "What??" Zoey said, looking closer at the monk. The monk lowered his hood and took off the mask. "You just got monk-ed." Lewis said. "Oh, fuck you really had me there, Lewis!" Duncan said, high fiving Lewis. "UGH! LEWIS!!" Zoey shouted. "Did you even GET the spirit board, anyway??" she continued. "Yes, we did. But I found all this cool movie stuff, so I used some of it to scare you. Hannah's already up here." Lewis said, unlocking the door. "Oh my God what are you wearing." Hannah said, looking Lewis up and down. "May we have a moment of silence for Hannah Rutherford, please?" Lewis mocked, before getting a slap from Hannah. "Good job, Hannah. He likes it rough." Duncan joked, getting a nasty glare from Lewis. "Well, see you spirit catchers later. I'm going to have my bath now." Zoey said, walking up. "Bye, Zoey." Duncan replied.

"ROSS?" Smith shouted, still no reply. He climbed over the wall, with no trouble, and jumped down. He followed the footsteps and ran. After a while of running, Ross jumped out from behind a rock and scared Smith stiff. Ross laughed. "ROSS!" Smith shouted, angry. "OH MY GOD YOUR FACE." Ross was still laughing. "That face could be framed, oh my God!" Smith did not look happy at all. Ross went over to pick up his phone. "You FILMED that?" Smith shouted. "Oh, come on. I'm the prank King, huh?" Ross replied, smirking. Smith calmed down a little. "I guess so, gorgeous." Smith complied. "Thought so." Ross winked. "Now let's get to that cabin, huh?" Smith nodded, and they ran back. When they had got to the sign that said 'Grey Cabin', they turned towards it. They heard another crunch and roar. "Smith... I think we need to go." Ross said, looking around cautiously. "Okay. We'll run to the cabin then?" Smith said, as a roar got louder and a burst of flames almost hit Ross. "FUCK." Ross shouted, and he started to run. Smith followed. They came to a set of stairs, but Smith saw there was a shortcut. He decided to risk the shortcut, and they got through okay. They were so close to the cabin now, and they were sprinting there. Ross tripped, and Smith went back for him before picking up the key to the cabin. They ran in, and Smith slammed the door shut. "Fuck, fuck." Smith panted. Ross sat on the couch, completely unphased. "This guy would like to cuddle up with his man with mood lighting and a fire." Ross crossed his arms. "Ugh, really? You're gonna do a teenage girl on me?" Smith said, groaning. "Yes, yes I am." Ross smirked. "Fuck you, man." Smith replied, laughing slightly. Smith walked to get some matches to light the fire. Ross sat, waiting expectantly. "Listen, Smith. I know I act all confident and sexy all the time but... I'm really not. I'm actually really insecure." Smith lit the fire, and sat down with Ross. "I think you're hot. Just my opinion, though." Ross smiled, thanking Smith for the compliment. "Fuck, Smith. Can you... Close the blinds?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. "Why?" Smith asked. "I'm really feeling it and I feel like someone's watching us..." Ross said. "No, it's just us out here." Smith replied. "Smith. Blinds. Shut." Ross demanded, Smith sighed and closed the blinds. "Okay..." Ross said, smiling.

"Fuck, I know my bag is out here somewhere." Trott said, stomping around in the snow. "Yeah, probably down by the bridge." Katie reassured. "Well, it better be. That bag is, like, amazing. It's my favourite!" Trott went on. They walked down to the bridge. "Hey, hey. What's that?" Katie pointed to a smashed phone laying on the bridge. "How did we not notice that?" Trott questioned, picking it up. "Oh God, I hate to say it but... It's Sjin's phone." Trott stumbled. "Huh??" Katie also stumbled. "Fuck! Why did the police not find it while investigating?" Trott questioned, again. "Let's get it back to the others, okay?" Katie said. "No, but my bag-" Trott was interrupted. "What's more important? Finding out what happeend to Sjin and Kim or your bag?" Katie asked, seriously. "Okay..." Trott said, walking back to the lodge with Katie. Ugh, could Trott be any more difficult to deal with?

Duncan set up the spirit board, and sat down with Hannah and Lewis. "Alright, Hannah. You can be the one to talk to whoever comes to talk to us." Duncan said. "Okay. Um... Is someone there? Please alert us to your presence." Hannah said. A few seconds later, the pointer moves to 'yes'. "Oh my God, that wasn't me moving it. I swear to God!" Hannah freaked. "Ask it who this is." Lewis suggested, Hannah nodded. "Who are we speaking to?" The pointer moved between seven letters. S-I-B-L-I-N-G. "What-?!" Duncan seemed shocked. "Who's sibling??" he continued. "Duncan, it's gotta be-" Hannah was interrupted. "Which sibling is it then?" Duncan snapped. "Um... Kim, is that you?" Hannah said, as the pointer slowly moved to 'yes'. "Kim, we're so sorry for what we put you through." Hannah seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Duncan? Are you okay? W-we can stop if-" Lewis was interrupted. "No, no. Keep going. Let's hear her out." Duncan continued. Hannah nodded. "Kim. If you can, tell us how you died." she said. The pointer moved between places. B-E-T-R-A-Y-A-L and B-U-L-L-I-E-S. "Fuck! Fuck, Kim we're so sorry! We're so, so sorry! We had no idea of knowing it would come to that!" Hannah cried out. The pointer seemed to spell out one last thing... L-I-B-R-A-R-Y. "Library? W-what's in the library?" Lewis asked, trembling. But the pointer was having none of it, and it flew off the table. They all got to their feet. "This is crazy." Hannah said. "Duncan, are you okay?" Lewis asked. "If this is just some crazy prank to make me feel better, it's not going to work." Duncan snapped, and stormed off. "No- Duncan! We're not pranking you!" Hannah shouted. "Wow, if you were faking that. That was a good job." Lewis said, impressed. "I wasn't faking it. I think we should do what it says. Check out the library. With me, now." Hannah said, standing up and walking over to the library. Lewis followed.

Smith and Ross had both taken off their winter clothing, and were both in just their boxers and vests. "You know, I really wanted to say, um... I really, really love you. And I don't mean to make a scene when people are mean or sarcastic to you. But, I feel jealous when others talk to you." Ross said, sighing. "It's not like anyone is gonna judge you for being jealous." Smith said, supportively. "Thanks, Smith." Ross kissed his cheek. They were just cuddling, when they heard a smash of the window in another room. "What the fuck was that?" Ross asked. "I'll check it out, you stay here. Okay?" Smith said, standing up. Ross nodded. Smith made his way into the other room, and through into the en suite. He saw the window was smashed, and there was a note...

_I can see you, children. I know when you have fun times. I know when you kissy. I can see everything you do when you move._

"What the fuck..." Smith took the note back out to Ross. He gave it to him. Ross read it. "Ugh. Motherfuckers probably followed us here." Ross exclaimed, angrily. He stormed out the door, still in his boxers and vest. "HEY. MORONS. YEAH, YOU GUYS. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. YOU'RE IN FOR A RIGHT TREAT. 'CAUSE GUESS WHAT. SMITH AND I ARE GONNA FUCK. THAT'S RIGHT. SO ENJOY THE FUCKING SHOW." Ross shouted out into the wilderness, before storming back inside. Smith didn't get the chance to comment before Ross was pulled out the window by something. "ALEX. HELP ME." Ross screamed, before being pulled fully out the window. "ROSS!" Smith shouted, and grabbed a light and running outside, without getting dressed. He had no time to. He ran after Ross and whatever it was that took him. He came to a jump, he could either go down the fast way or safe way. Smith decided he could not stop to think, so he jumped down the fast way. He continued running, following the shrieks and roars. He came to another dead end, but he could climb the wall as a shortcut. He decided to, and climbed up. He saw Ross being dragged down into the mines, so he ran into the mines. After what seemed like a wild goose chase... Smith was still running through the mines, looking at every nook and cranny. He seemed to have come to the main area of the mine with the elevator. He went over to the elevator, and Ross' body dropped down. "ROSS! NO!!!" Smith screamed, tears filling his eyes. He tried to pick Ross up to carry, but the elevator could not handle the weight, and fell down with Ross' body... Smith swore at himself. "I blame nobody but myself for that..." Smith burst into tears, and continued walking to find an exit. He found one, but it overlooked a giant building. "Since when was that here..." he said, climbing down.

When Hannah and Lewis got into the main part of the library, with tables and chairs for reading. A pile of books was pushed to the ground by something. "Ah shit!" Hannah jumped. "Hey, what the heck did that." Lewis asked. "Hey, look! There's a button there. Should we press it?" Hannah asked. "That's what buttons are for, I guess." Lewis said, laughing. Hannah pressed it. A bookcase slid out of the way, revealing a staircase down to a secret room. "Leave it to the Richards to have secret passages in their house!" Hannah said. "I'll check it out, you check the rest of the library in case there's anything else here." Lewis said, walking down into the room. He went over to the desk and saw a picture of Kim and Sjin. "Aw, I still miss them..." he said, then he turned the picture over...

_I WAITED 16 YEARS. 16 YEARS FOR PRETTY LITTLE KIM AND SJIN. I'LL SKIN THEM PIECE BY PIECE AND EAT THE FLESH OFF THEM._

"Uh, Hannah. I don't wanna alarm you but..." Lewis took the picture up to Hannah. "Look at this." he gave it to her. "It's a picture of Kim and Sjin, what's special about it?" she asked. "Turn it over..." Lewis gulped. Hannah did so. "Oh my God. We need to show this to the others. That's messed up!" Hannah screamed. They stood for a moment, before hearing a scream from the main area. "That's Duncan!" Lewis shouted. Hannah ran through a door, and was grabbed by something. She screamed, and Lewis ran through the door. He was punched by something, and knocked out.


	4. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis comes to, and goes to investigate where Hannah has gone. He finds her, in a room with Duncan and... someone else. Smith is exploring the old Sanatorium, and starts to realise what went down inside those walls... Trott and Katie make their way to the radio tower, and try to get help... Zoey finishes her bath, and meets face to face with the psycho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing a good enough job of writing this. Please let me know. :)

When Lewis came to, he was laying on the ground... Hannah was nowhere to be seen. He stood up. "HANNAH?" he shouted out. He heard some muffled screams, and followed them. They seemed to lead to the shed. Lewis was practically running. When he got inside the shed. "Welcome, Lewis." a weird, voice said. "Who the hell are you?" Lewis shouted. "LEWIS. HELP US. HE TIED US UP!!" Hannah screamed. Lewis made his way to where Hannah was screaming. "Oh, my God." Lewis was looking at Hannah and Duncan tied up, and a sawblade whirring. "Lewis. Here's where you come in. You need to choose who lives... And who dies." the psycho said, cackling maniacally. "I-I can't..." Lewis stuttered. "LEWIS. You can't let me die! Please!" Hannah screamed. "Lewis, please. I'm your best friend." Duncan sobbed. Lewis buried his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Duncan... I can't let Hannah die." Lewis said, pulling the lever to save Hannah. The sawblade made its way toward Duncan. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, LEWIS! NO! WHY IS THIS-" Duncan stopped, and just cried. "Hannah, please don't look..." Lewis said, and Hannah turned her head. The sawblade cut straight through Duncan's pelvis, cutting him in half. His blood splatted on Hannah, and she screamed. Duncan was screaming in pain, then it finally stopped... He was dead. The door unlocked, and Lewis ran in. He untied Hannah, and tried to cover her eyes whilst carrying her out. She managed to see, though. "NO! DUNCAN!" she sobbed into Lewis' shoulder. Lewis carried her out, and put her down. Trott and Katie had heard the commotion, and ran up. "Guys, what happened? We heard screaming?" Trott asked. "Why are you covered in blood?" Katie noticed, looking in horror. "It's- It's Duncan's blood..." Hannah stuttered, still crying. "What?? Duncan's dead or something?" Trott looked dead sick. "I-I had to make a choice. There's a m-maniac up here with us. He made me choose if I wanted to s-save Hannah or Duncan. I couldn't l-let Hannah die, I just couldn't." Lewis sobbed. "Okay, we need to get help. Katie, come on. You two stay in the lodge. We need to get everyone gathered together. Where is everyone?" Trott asked. "Zoey's in the bath and Smith and Ross are in the cabin." Katie replied. "Right. They'll be back soon. Just, get in the lodge and stay there." Trott said, walking off with Katie. Lewis and Hannah stumbled their way into the lodge...

Smith had made his way into the strange building, it seemed to be a sanitorium... "What the heck is this doing up on a mountain?" he asked himself, walking through. He heard howling, and he hid behind a wall. A man with what seemed to be a flamethrower and two wolves walked past. Smith did not move at all, and was not seen. When they were out of sight, Smith ran for the door. He got inside, and went inside the door labelled 'Admin'. He saw what seemed to be bait for something or someone in the form of an automated waving arm... He saw a label on the wrist of the hand. He decided to ignore it for now, and looked around the room. He went into a corner, to what seemed to be a splatter of blood and a machete stuck in the table along with some medical supplies. Smith grabbed the machete, and attempted to yank it out. He pulled with all his might, and got it out of the table. Now he was armed, he decided to check out the label on the wrist. He attempted to pick it up, and read it... But a bear trap snap shut! Smith screamed in pain. "SHIT!" he shouted. He remembered he had the machete, and did the only thing he could do... He amputated his fingers, and left them in the trap. Smith ran over to the medical supplies he saw when picking up the machete and bandaged his fingers up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he kept repeating, as he trudged through more hallways of the Sanitorium. It became clear what had happened here after a lot of looking. "Oh, fuck. Cannibals..." he muttered to himself, before entering a big courtyard. He saw one of the wolves, and was startled a little. He decided to do what his father had taught him, and stayed still. The wolf seemed pretty relaxed, and he let Smith pet him. Smith walked through to the basement of the Sanitorium. It all made sense now, everything on this mountain was connected. The lodge, the mines, the Sanitorium. Smith wondered why or how... He walked down a long corridor, when he heard a roar followed by a shriek...

Trott and Katie were trudging over to the cable car station to get a ride down to get help. "Fuck. I sure hope that maniac is after someone else right now." Trott said. "Don't jinx us." Katie said, walking into the station. "Fuck, someone jammed it." Katie sighed in anger. "You can jump that, right?" Trott asked. "I'm good but I'm not that good, Trotty." she said, frowning. "Ugh, then what the fuck do we do?" Trott said, crossing his arms. Trott then looked over at a map of the mountain. "Hey... Look. There's a radio tower up there. It's a short-ish walk. We could hopefully get through to the park ranger." Trott continued. "Is that really a good idea, though?" Katie asked. "Of course it is. You know Trotty is always right." he winked. "Not always, but fine. Let's try it." They had to edge around the cable car station to get to the path, so they shuffled around a thin edge. Trott almost fell, but Katie stopped him. They got around. "Thank fuck that's over." Trott said, panting. "Okay, let's get to that radio tower." Katie said, starting to walk. After a short while, they came to some missing person posters of Kim and Sjin. "Poor Sjin... Poor Kim..." Trott said. "I hope you're at peace somewhere." Katie said, bowing her head slightly. "I still feel terrible about what happened..." Trott said, eyes tearing up slightly. "Now, now Trott. Kim and Sjin wouldn't want you to be crying, would they?" Katie reassured. Trott smiled at her, and they continued walking up the path, hand in hand. When they got to the radio tower, a big bright light almost blinded them. "Shit, that's so bright." Trott said, covering his eyes. "It's a motion sensor light. Let's you know when someone or something is walking in front of it. We have them all around back home." Katie smiled. "Not as bright though, right?" Trott joked. "No, of course not this bright." Katie laughed. They started to climb up the ladder up to the radio tower, and after climbing three ladders they were finally up there. Trott attempted to tune the radio, but there was no power. "How come the blinding light works but this doesn't." Trott crossed his arms, and pouted. He walked out trying to find the fuse box, but instead found a flare gun. He grabbed it, and contemplated whether to keep it or give it to Katie. "Katie, have this. I trust you with it." Trott said, handing her the flare gun. "Okay." Katie replied, putting it in her side pocket. Trott finally found the fuse box after treking around a ton. He flicked it on, and the power went on inside the tower. "Finally." Katie said. Trott walked up to the radio, and started to tune it.

"Hello this is The White Highlands' park ranger, what is your message. Over." 

"Hello? We need help, oh my God. We need help. There's a maniac on the mountain with us. Over! Over!"

"Sorry, you're not coming through clear. Please repeat your message. Over."

"We need help. There's a fucking maniac trying to kill us all. Do you copy? Over."

"Sorry, you're still not coming clear. Do you have a name? If so, speak slowly and clearly. Over."

"My name. My name is Chris. Chris Trott. We need help. There's a maniac on the mountain with us. Over."

"Copy that, we will send police helicopters when the storm has subsided. Over."

"When the storm has subsided? When is that??"

"Precisely dawn. Over."

Trott walked away from the radio. "Oh my God, we have to survive until DAWN? That's 7am, right?" Trott screamed. Katie looked out the tower. "Crap, something tripped the motion light. Probably a fucking deer." she said, sighing. "We're gonna die up here!" Trott shouted. They heard something being cut. The next thing they knew, the tower was toppling over. "Oh, fuck." Katie screamed. "Grab on to something!" she shouted, grabbing onto something. Trott didn't manage to, though. The tower fell and Trott smashed into the glass window, but didn't fall through. Something hit the glass, though, and Trott fell through the window. But he managed to grab hold of the railing. It was too late, though. The tower hit the ground... And seemingly buried them both.

They had fallen into the mines. "TROTT?" Katie called out, worried. "KATIE. COME SAVE ME I'M LITERALLY ABOUT TO DIE, PROBABLY." Trott shouted back. Katie stood on the part where Trott was holding on. "This bit is really unstable, Trott..." Katie said. "Just fucking come and get me, right now." Trott demanded. Katie saw the oppotunity, and jumped to safety. She reached her hand to grab Trott, but it was too late. Trott fell... "NO!" she screamed, before she was dragged away by something. She remembered Trott had given her the flare gun, thank God. She pulled it out, and shot whatever it was in the face. Whatever it was left Katie alone, and she passed out.

Zoey had been in the bath this whole time. But, she'd had enough and got out. She searched around for her clothes, but they weren't where she left them. "For God sake." she said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round herself. Her bag was gone, too. She secured the towel so it wouldn't fall off, and walked out into the narrow corridor. The clock chimed, louder than it would usually, which scared Zoey half to death. She walked out into the big room, and looked toward the flight of stairs... There was balloons with arrows on them, pointing her in directions. "What the hell. Oh, wow this is SUCH a funny prank. Ha ha look at Zoey without her clothes." Zoey shouted. "This isn't funny, guys. I want this to be over." she said, following the balloons. She followed them into the movie room. "Welcome, Zoey." a voice said, low and deep. "What the heck?" Zoey said, walking slowly more inside. The doors slammed closed behind her, making her jump in fear. "Why are you locking me in a room in just my towel?" Zoey questioned. "Let me show you what I need to show you." the voice said, turning on the projector. Zoey looked close. "That's me in the bath! You fucking pervert! Why are you showing this to me?" she shouted. "Now, now Zoey. It's not over yet." the voice said, switching the video... Zoey looked in horror as Duncan was sawbladed in half. "NO!!" she screamed, crying in pain. The doors swung open, and Zoey turned around. She threw a vase at the psycho, and ran. Thought no more of it, and just ran. She came to the stairs to the basement. She remembered leaving a bat somewhere, so she ducked to hide where the bat was. The psycho came down the stairs, slowly. When he had his back turned, Zoey clocked him round the head with the bat and continued to run. She ran into another room and slammed the door shut. She locked it after her, and she hid in the room for a while. What she didn't realise, though, is that there was a back entrance that the psycho had slipped through... Zoey was gassed with sleeping gas, and passed out.


	5. True Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott manages to escape the mine, but with no sign of Katie. Lewis and Hannah try to find Zoey, but end up stumbling upon the psycho instead! And Smith frees Zoey from her imprisonment and they find Lewis and Hannah... Playing a game with the psycho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so fun to write so far, I hope you like this. ^_^

Trott came to, and got up but stumbled a little. "Katie?" he shouted, scared and alone. No reply, he must be down here on his own... He looked at where the tower had fallen, very deep hole. Where the fuck was he? The mines? He turned and saw a little shaft. He decided to walk through it, trying to stay calm. He heard another shriek, similar to the one he heard earlier. He started running, and then came to a hiding place. He ducked behind it, and stayed absolutely quiet. He peeked his head around the corner, and saw someone in a gas mask with a lime green headband. They had what seemed to be a flamethrower, too. Trott ducked his head back into hiding, hoping he wasn't seen. He was completely still, as the flamethrower guy walked past him. He decided to run behind him, down another way. But this alerted him, and he started chasing Trott. "No, wait! Come back!!" they shouted, running after him. Luckily, Trott was faster. He came to a dead end, should he Hide or Turn Back? He had no choice but to turn back, so he did so. He crossed the flamethrower guy, and his his head in his hands. "Please don't kill me!" Trott cried. "Kid, you need to go. Take these, I'll be paying your friends a visit when I've dealt with the Wendigo." he said, throwing Trott two flares. He took them with no other questions, and the flamethrower guy pointed him which way to go. Trott slid down what seemed to be a forever fall. Finally, he hit the bottom. He was in even deeper, but he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He ran toward it, and was outside. "Thank fuck for that." Trott thought. As he was about to leg it, he came to a wooden door. He opened it, and closed it. He noticed there was a shriek behind him, so he held the door closed. Something peeked its head out the small gap in the door, and bit Trott. "SHIT!" he shouted, and legged it. Whatever it was was blasted with fire, though. Meaning he went back to the flamethrower guy.

"I know I was kind of pervish but Zoey's not in the bath, Hannah." Lewis said, walking back downstairs. "Oh, fuck. Where is she?" Hannah said, looking around at the balloons. "Maybe the fucking balloons have something to do with it?" Lewis said, reluctantly. "Ugh, I always hate balloons in a giant lodge thing." Hannah said, and they started to follow them. They led to the cinema room. "Huh? Zoey must've been led here, then ran for some reason? There's a smashed vase." Hannah said, pointing. Lewis saw the doors on the other side of the room were open. "She must've gone that way." Lewis said, starting to walk. They saw the stairs to the basement. "If I was being chased, I'd hide in the basement." Hannah said, walking down. They came to a metal door. Lewis started to open it, but it was too heavy to stay open on its own. "Hannah, you need to come through now. This is really heavy and I can't keep it open forever." Lewis said, struggling. Hannah was about to, but she saw something in the other room. "I think I just saw Zoey!" she said, looking over to the room. "Hannah, no time." Lewis said. Hannah shrugged it off, and went through the metal door. Lewis came through too, and it slammed shut. They noticed it was freezing in this room, more cold than before. "Fuck, it's so cold." Lewis said, walking into the next room. He jumped back. Hannah ran in. "Oh my God." Zoey's clothing was on a sort of dummy and was hanging from the ceiling. "Whoever put this here is sick." Hannah said, walking through to the next room. Lewis followed, and went in front of her. They saw what looked like Zoey backwards in a chair... Lewis slowly turned the chair around. "Oh my God, we were too late! She's dead, isn't she! It's all our fault she's dead!" Hannah cried, overreacting. "Hannah, she's not dead. She breathing." Lewis replied. They heard a banging from behind them. Lewis was seemingly gassed and passed out on the floor. "Lewis?" Hannah asked, turning around to face the psycho. "AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" she shouted, punching him. But it didn't do much, as Hannah passed out with sleeping gas too...

Lewis came to, sitting at a table opposite Hannah, who was already awake. Hannah was tied up, however Lewis was not. There was a gun on the table. "Lewis, you have already made one fatal decision today. It is time to make another." the psycho said. "You can either shoot Hannah... or yourself." he continued. "No, no, no." Lewis protested. He looked up to see spinning sawblades. "And if you choose to shoot nobody, the sawblades shall kill you both." the psycho continued. Lewis picked up the gun, and shot at the sawblades. The psycho laughed. "Nice try, Lewis. But not good enough." Lewis had enough, and put the gun to his own head. "Wait, no. Lewis. Shoot me. You deserve to live, please." Hannah said, sobbing. Lewis waited for a long time before deciding to just put the gun down. "I can't shoot anybody..." he said, sobbing. The sawblades started moving downwards. Hannah screamed.

When Zoey came to, she was tied up in a chair in a room she'd never seen before. "Zoey, Zoey." a voice was saying. "Smith?" she said, turning around the chair. "Come closer, I can get you out." he said, showing her the machete. She edged closer, and Smith cut the rope tying her feet together. She turned around and he cut the rope tying her wrists together. She knelt down. "How did you get down there?" she asked. "Something dragged Ross to the mines, he's dead. I followed them, but I couldn't keep up. I found a way out of the mine, but it just so happened to lead to some Sanatorium place... And there's a tunnel that led me here." Smith said, sighing. "Ross' dead? Oh my God. So this is all connected?" Zoey asked. "Yes, all connected. There's a door here that I can't get through, can you try and open it from your side?" he asked. "Okay, I'll try." Zoey said, standing up. She was amazed her towel was still on. She took her backpack, which had strangely been placed in the same room, and opened the door. She went down some stairs to the door Smith needed to open, and she opened it. "Great to see you." Smith said. Zoey went over to a nice, secluded place. "Uh, Smith. I need to get dressed?" she said, urging him to turn away. "OH." he said, turning away and waiting for her to get dressed. "Right. Where now?" she asked, they heard Hannah screaming. "This door." Smith said, running through. They walked into the room where Lewis and Hannah were sat opposite each other. The psycho walked into the light. "Seems you have chosen poorly, Lewis." the psycho said. Lewis used the remaining bullets to shoot the psycho in the chest. He simply just laughed. "Oh, Lewis, Lewis, Lewis..." he said, slowly taking off the mask. Revealing the psycho's true identity. It was Duncan. "Duncan? But you fucking died!" Hannah shouted. "Revenge, sweet revenge. Fear, humiliation, all the emotions! Now you know how Kim felt last year, don't you?" he laughed. "Duncan, I don't know if you noticed. But none of us are laughing." Smith said, walking and untying Hannah, Zoey followed. "We trusted you. Then you go and do this. You make us feel terrible for what we've done." Zoey snapped. "Hey, it's revenge. Sweet sweet revenge." Duncan said, the insane clearly getting to him. Smith kicked him unconscious.

Smith and Lewis had tied Duncan up, and were pushing him through the snow. "Why the fuck you have to hit Hannah, huh?" Lewis said, punching him. "I didn't hit her." Duncan said, laughing maniacally. "He's lost his mind. He's not on his meds. What else could go wrong?" Smith gritted his teeth, and pushed Duncan in the shed. "Hey, Leeeewiiiiis." he exaggerated. "What?" Lewis replied, giving him a nasty glare. "You gonna bang Hannah? If not, I'm sure Smith'll take up the job." Duncan laughed. "Fuck off-" Lewis started, Smith interrupted him. "There's no point losing your cool with him." he patted his shoulder. "I guess so." Lewis replied. "Heeyyy, Smithyyyy??" Duncan asked, grinning insanely. "What?" Smith gritted his teeth again. "How is Ross? I saw he wasn't with yoooouuuuu?" Duncan made ghostly noises. "He's fucking dead because of your stupid revenge prank." Smith crossed his arms. "There's a problem here, I don't remember killing Ross. I think I'd remember if I killed someone." Duncan said, confused. "Something's not right here..." Lewis said, thinking. "Yeah, the thing that's not right is that DUNCAN IS A FUCKING LIAR!" Smith shouted. "Oooooh class president is getting angstyyyy." Duncan exclaimed. "FUCK OFF." Smith said, going against what he had told Lewis. He pointed the machete at him. "Whoaaaa, man! Don't cut me pleeeaaaase!!" Duncan said, laughing insanely again. "Lewis, you go back to the others... I'll stay here and guard this prick." Smith said, gritting his teeth yet again. Lewis nodded, and walked back off to the lodge.


	6. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trott makes his way back to the lodge and is reunited with everyone else, except Smith. However, Smith hears a shriek and stops guarding Duncan to go back to the lodge. Martyn, the flamethrower guy, knocks at the door and tells them they need to get off this mountain... He and Lewis go back for Duncan, but to no avail. Two people die, can you guess who they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama!!

Trott had no choice but to run from the mines, he ran through the forest. Under and over branches, vaulting over any rocks in his way. He came to a set of stairs, but he completely ignored them and jumped down. Unfortunately, he injured his leg slightly. He hopped as fast as he could to the lodge, where he met up with Lewis. "TROTT?" Lewis shouted. Trott ran up to him. "Where's Katie?" Lewis asked, confused. "The tower fell down. We fell into the mines, I think..." Trott said, almost crying. "Can we get inside, PLEASE?" Trott pledged. Lewis nodded, and they ran in. "Trott's here." Lewis said, running into where they were all waiting. Zoey and Hannah ran over to Trott and hugged him. "Oh, my God. Where is Katie?" Zoey asked. "The tower fell into the mines. We both fell and she tried to save me, but I fell... I don't know what happened to her." Trott started to cry. "It's okay, Trott." Hannah said, hugging him tighter. "She'll be fine, I'm sure." Zoey reassured.

Smith is still guarding Duncan when he hears a shriek from the general direction of the lodge... "Stay here, prick." Smith said, edging outside. He runs back to the lodge, and inside. "Is everyone okay?" he said, worried. "We're fine." Zoey replied. "I'm staying here, I heard a shriek outside. No way am I staying out there." Smith said, coming closer to them. "Trott? What happened?" Smith asked. "The tower fell..." Trott swallowed the lump in his throat, and bursting into tears again. Smith hugged Trott. "It's all gonna be okay, Trott. I promise." They heard a knock at the door. "Who the fuck would be knocking at a time like this?" Hannah asked. "Smith, with me. I'll open the door, you guard with the machete." Lewis said, walking toward the door. He nodded to Smith, who readied the machete in case they were hostile. Lewis quickly opened the door, and the person at the door walked inside. "Lower that, if you can." they said to Smith. Smith did so. "Who are you?" he asked. With no answer, the guy walked toward everyone else. Lewis and Smith followed him. Trott looked up. "I see you got back okay, Trott?" he said. Trott nodded. "How do you know him?" Smith asked, cautiously. "I helped him get out of the mine. I protected him from the Wendigo." he said. "I'll ask again. Who are you?" Smith asked. "My name is Martyn. And you folks should've never come back up to this mountain." Martyn said. "Why not?" Zoey asked, interested. "Oh, the guy is bonkers." Smith said. "Let's hear him out, Smith." Lewis said, giving him a nudge. Smith sighed. "I don't think the Wendigo takes kindly to you being up here on his mountain." Martyn said. "See, they really don't like fire. And they cannot see you if you do not move. They can possess anybody who has been starving in this mountain for days, weeks, months." he continued. "So if someone starved themself, they'd be possessed? Why?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ah, now they may be starving. So they resort to cannibalism. That's how the Wendigo possesses them. Drives them to cannibalism, and they eat the flesh of others." They all seemed shocked at this. "Oh, shit... And I left him out there with it." Smith said. "Left who?" Martyn asked. "Our friend, Duncan. Would the Wendigo have got to him yet?" Smith asked, concerned. Martyn nodded. "Oh, fuck. I'm going to get him." Lewis said, standing up. "No, you can't!" Hannah tried to drag him down. "I'm not leaving our friend out there to be eaten by something." Lewis said. "You can't. But we can." Martyn said, handing Lewis a shotgun. "This won't kill it, but it'll stun it for a few seconds so you have some running or hiding time." Lewis nodded. "I'll be back, I promise." he said to everyone. They nodded. "The rest of you, get down to the basement where it's safe." They nodded again, and made their way down. All except Hannah. "Please, please return safe." she said. "I will. I promise." Lewis said, kissing Hannah swiftly on the cheek. Lewis followed Martyn outside, and they made their way up to the shed, slowly but surely. When they got there, they saw Duncan was gone. "Crap..." Lewis said, looking down at the floor with guilt. Martyn shushed him. "Be careful. I hear it..." he whispered. Lewis followed him slowly outside. "Don't move." he whispered. Lewis stopped in his tracks. Martyn coughed, moving his hand to cover his mouth. Then he realised... The Wendigo cut straight through Martyn's neck, and his head fell off almost instantly. Blood poured and splattered out from the wound. Lewis was completely still, he did not move.

Lewis waited for a few minutes, before finally starting to run. The Wendigo noticed him, and started to sprint for him. Lewis was nowhere near as fast as the Wendigo, and so he turned around and shot it. It immobilized it for a few seconds, giving Lewis valuble running time. He got to the lodge, and waved to Hannah. Hannah was about to open the door when Lewis was caught. The Wendigo slit his throat, and his head fell off. Hannah screamed, and ran back to the others. Lewis was dead. The Wendigo dragged his body off, leaving his head to shrivel up in the snow. Hannah ran down into the basement and into Zoey's arms and cried. "What happened? Where's Lewis?" Smith asked, concerned. "The Wendigo got him." Hannah was muffled by Zoey's hug. "Oh, fuck." Trott said, noticing Martyn had left his book. Smith came up behind him, looking at what Trott had found. But he saw something else of interest. "Trott, what is that?" Smith said, pointing to his neck. "Oh, it's just a bite." Trott said, calmly. "What bit you?" Zoey asked. "I think it might've been that Wendigo." Trott replied. "YOU'RE GONNA TURN INTO ONE AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA TURN! OH, MY GOD!" Hannah overreacted again. "No, no. Wait, not neccisarily." Trott defended himself. Smith saw Martyn had also left a gun. He grabbed it. "This is the saferoom, Trott!" he shouted. "SMITH. Lower that gun right now." Zoey tried to stay calm. "Zoey, what if he turns on us and kills us all?" Smith shouted. "I'm gonna let you do this voluntarily." he said, in a more calm manner. "The door is there." Zoey went to comfort Trott. "You just want me to go get myself killed, don't you? You fucking bastard." Trott shouted, and he started to cry as Smith pulled the gun closer. Zoey backed off, bringing Hannah with her. "I'm so sorry, Trott... It's either you or all four of us." Smith said, about to pull the trigger. "Smith, why? Why me?" Trott babbled and cried. Smith had to, he pulled the trigger... The bullet went straight through Trott's eye, instantly killing him. "WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR?" Zoey shouted. "I-I had to. He was a threat to us all." Smith stuttered. Zoey crossed her arms, and put her back to Smith. Hannah took the book Trott was interested in, and opened it... It was information about the Wendigo. She tried to find a page about the bite. She found one, and to her disgust... She found out what the bite could do. "Guys. You need to see this." she said, giving the book to Smith. He read it. "It's harmless?" Smith said, starting to cry. "Yes, but you know who isn't harmless? You." Hannah said, slamming the book down on the desk again. "I'm sorry... I didn't know at the time." Smith went into the corner and cried. He felt so bad... Five people had already died today, supposedly. He wasn't going to let anyone else.

Ross slowly started to wake up... He had sharp pains in his back and on the back of his legs... He was covered in blood, cuts and scars. He stood up, but was really wobbly. "Smith?" he spoke out, his voice raspy. He started to walk down the only shaft he could see. He came across a map of the mines, and saw there was a load of areas marked 'Danger'. He sighed, and felt really dizzy again. He felt his forehead, and then looked at his hand. He was bleeding. He heard a shriek, similar to the one he'd heard earlier with Smith. He fell forward, passing out.


	7. Wendigo, Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith makes his way through the mines and has an unexpected freakout in the Sanatorium. Zoey also makes her way over to the mines to find Duncan and Smith. And last, but not least, Ross comes to again and finds a certain unconscious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters. Chapter 8 will be short, as it is just the ending. And Chapter 9 will be slightly more unique, in my opinion. Look forward to them coming in the next few days.

"I'm going to the mines." was the last thing Smith said, before he parted ways with Hannah and Zoey. He made his way into the mines, and on his trip through them he came across some sort of blocked off path. He wondered what was down it, but shrugged off the thoughts. He continued on. He came to a map of the mine, showing which areas that were marked 'Danger'. Smith didn't realise he dropped his machete down by the sign. He heard a scream for help, at least he thought he did... He decided not to follow it, and continue on. He heard a load of shrieks, and he knew it was the Wendigo. He ran through the mines, and made it to the Sanatorium. He was back in the courtyard, and he saw the dog he made friends with earlier. He was so glad he didn't harm him in any way. He petted him. "You're following me now, okay?" Smith said. The wolf was now following him. He felt a lot safer now. Smith made his way to where he got into the basement of the Sanatorium, and saw it had been blocked off by something. "Damn it." Smith thought aloud. He walked back up the stairs, and outside. He came to some fences. What seemed to look like cages... Suddenly, a Wendigo knocked him down. He struggled, but he looked over to the door being opened... "Shit." he thought. "That better be Zoey." He fumbled around for his machete, but to no avail...

Zoey and Hannah came to a door. "Damn it. Smith must've locked it on his way here." Zoey sighed. Hannah looked at a manhole cover. "This must lead to the Sanatorium, right?" Hannah said. "Great!" Zoey said, picking up a metal pipe and jamming it into the cover. She opened it, and climbed down. "Coming?" she asked Hannah. "Yeah, yeah. One second. We should close this, right?" Hannah replied. "Yeah, sure. Just catch up please?" Zoey said, walking off. Hannah climbed down, and shut the cover. She ran after Zoey. She came to a two way path, and heard a muffled cry for help down the left path... "Hello?" Ross, is that you?" she called out. She decided to go check it out closer. She walked down the path where she heard the cry, and found a trapdoor with something that was trying to get through. Hannah decided it was a Wendigo, and ignored it. She continued on, and dropped down where Zoey was, thankfully. "Hey." she said. They continued on and got to a rock wall. "You know what, Hannah. You go stay safe. Go back the way we came, okay? I'll be back soon with Smith and Duncan, I promise." Zoey said. "But-" Hannah started. "Hannah, please. Go. I'll be fine climbing up here, I promise." Zoey replied. "We've already for sure lost Lewis and Trott. We're not losing anyone else." Hannah said, sniffling. "Alright... Just, get to safety please?" Zoey pledged. Hannah nodded, walking back the way she came.

Ross groaned, and stood up again. He saw a machete on the ground. He picked it up, as he stood up. He studied it slightly, and noticed it had blood on it. Seeing this, he put it back down. He stumbled his way through the mines, and came across an unconscious Katie. Ross tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. Ross decided to just wait around, which wasn't ideal considering how worn out he was. He had only waited a few minutes, when Katie started to wake up. She got up, and looked at Ross straight away. "Oh, my God. What happened to you?" she asked, rubbing her head. "I can't really remember." Ross mumbled. Katie started walking, and Ross followed. They heard a shriek. "Shit..." Ross mumbled, feeling faint. "What?" Katie replied. "The thing that dragged me away is coming..." Ross sounded as if he was talking in his sleep by now. Katie ran behind a stack of wooden crates, and pulled Ross in with her. The Wendigo couldn't see them if they were still, so Katie froze like a statue holding onto Ross, so he didn't move either. The Wendigo lost interest, and sprinted off. Katie led Ross down another shaft, hoping to find an exit to this place. They heard a shriek behind them, and they ducked into the nearest hiding spot. They froze again. The Wendigo, once again, lost interest and sprinted off. They came out of hiding, and continued their long trek to the light at the end of the tunnel. They were so close now... But yet again, the Wendigo interrupted them. They ducked behind another hiding spot, this one was a lot more revealing than the others. They stood completely still. When the Wendigo lost interest, they snuck closer to the light... They got to it, and they repeated the same trick over and over. Hiding and staying still, then moving a little.

Zoey waited for Hannah to leave, then started to climb the rock wall. "This'll be easy." she said, having climbed rock walls before. She climbed up, sideways and every direction possible to get up to the top. When she did so, she got up onto a wooden platform. She came to a sort of countertop, and she found a pistol on it. She picked it up. "Only one bullet. Better not waste it." she said, and she continued to walk along the platform, and up some more stairs. Unluckily, a rock fall destroyed the stairs she just went up. "Damn." she muttered to herself, moving on. She came to a door that must lead to the Sanatorium. She went through, and saw Smith being attacked and struggling, he must've lost his machete. Zoey was completely still, but she moved slightly. Making the Wendigo jump onto some flammable barrels... She looked at the gun, then the barrels. Smith noticed what she was gonna do, and he backed off before going completely still again. Zoey shot at the barrels, killing the Wendigo. "Oh, thank fuck you came." Smith said, hugging Zoey. "You'd have been a goner if I hadn't of come." Zoey replied. "Now, let's find Duncan for God's sake." Smith nodded, and they continued on.

Duncan slowly woke up... He started to feel like someone or something had a grasp of him. He stood up, and realised he was in the mines. "Why'd you leave us to die, Duncan?" a voice said, Duncan realised who it was. "NO! You're not real!" he shouted. He was pushed to the ground by something. "Why'd you want us to die, Duncan?" Duncan screamed. "You're in my head! You aren't real! I don't take orders from you!" he shouted. He noticed who was talking to him. It was Kim and Sjin. "You're here now, with us." Sjin said. "Family." Kim continued. "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL! STOP BEING NOT REAL!" Duncan cried. He ran into the wall and started banging his head. "Why'd you leave us to die, Duncan?" Kim said. "Yeah, the thing that's not right is that DUNCAN IS A FUCKING LIAR!" Smith shouted. "Why'd you have to hit Hannah, huh?" Lewis shouted. "YOU'RE ALL IN MY HEAD, STOP IT. STOP THIS TORTURE." he screamed. "Time is up for little Duncan." the psycho said. Duncan screamed, louder than ever. "Why won't you trust us, Duncan?" Sjin asked. "I trust you. I trust you. I trust you." Duncan repeated.

"Through here, maybe?" Smith suggested, pushing open a door. They looked up at the ceiling... "Oh, gross." Zoey said, trying to fight back tears. Martyn and Lewis' headless bodies were hanging above them. "If the Wendigo's had gotten us all... We'd all be up there. But, I don't understand. I think it was the Wendigo who took Ross, but. I don't see him here." Smith said, confused. "Also, Katie's not been found yet." Zoey sighed. "What if the Wendigo is after her?" she continued. "We focus on Duncan for now." Smith said. Zoey was about to speak when they were interrupted. "YOU'RE ALL IN MY HEAD, STOP IT. STOP THIS TORTURE." Zoey automatically found where it was coming from, and she ran in. "DUNCAN?" she screamed, running up to him. Smith followed. "I trust you. I trust you. I trust you." he said. Smith span him around, and slapped him. "Oww. Don't hit so hard-" Duncan stopped. "Smithy!" he smiled. "Wow, we thought we'd lost you there." Zoey said, laughing. "Okay, you see that?" Zoey continued, pointing up at the light. "That means direct exit. I'll take that, you and Duncan go back the way we came. It's safer." she continued. "Meet you back at the lodge." she said, smiling. Smith waved her off. "Come on then, you prick." Smith said, leading Duncan through the room with the hanging, headless bodies. Smith was about to exit, when he was grabbed and taken to the side by the Wendigo. But, the Wendigo seemed different... It completely ignored Smith after it took him, and jumped over to Duncan. "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" he screamed, as the Wendigo grabbed a hold of his head. It combusted into a splatter of blood, which stained the floor and nearby walls. The Wendigo then grabbed the body and put it up with Martyn and Lewis'. Smith managed to stay completely still through all this, somehow... When the Wendigo had gone, he legged it.


	8. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hannah, Smith and Zoey escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming straight after this.

Smith managed to escape the mines, and he met Zoey outside the lodge. "What happened? Where's Duncan?" Zoey asked, panicked. "Wendigo got him." Smith sighed. "Let's hope Hannah is okay." Zoey said, walking inside with Smith and locking the door. Hannah came running from the basement, and then went completely still. Smith and Zoey saw what Hannah was doing, and they went still too. Three Wendigos entered the room, and they started patrolling around. Nothing much else happens, they just stay completely still as the Wendigos continued patrolling. Smith starts to think of a plan, and quickly wants to put it into action.

Smith quickly unlocks the door before the Wendigos are able to catch him. Smith looks to Zoey, and then slightly nods toward the pipe. Zoey quickly moves over to the pipe, and Hannah makes a small step toward the door. Two of the Wendigos get into a fight, and the other is at the other end of the lodge. Zoey quickly picks up a box of matches, puts them in her pocket and then picks up another piece of metal pipe. Swiftly, she knocks out the pipe, which causes a gas leak. Hannah moves even closer to the door, and Smith is already out. Zoey lights the match, and takes a step back. Hannah runs out. Zoey is supposed to run and throw the match, but the gas floats toward the match... Suddenly, BOOM. The whole lodge gets set on fire... The Wendigos are dead, Zoey is dead. She sacrificed herself for Smith and Hannah... "There seem to be survivors in the lodge fire. Do not move from your positions!" A police chopper was hovering above them both. Finally, this hell was over...


	9. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah, Smith, Katie and Ross' final thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I chose to wrote this, even if it isn't exactly the best. I hope you all enjoyed it and can now read the full story without having to wait. By the way, text in brackets ( ) is the investigator speaking.

Hannah's Thoughts

"Oh my God, I just watched at the door as... That thing ripped Lewis apart... I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock."  
"Chris Trott?" (Yes, he was found shot) "Smith shot him... Because he thought the Wendigo's bite was contagious.. I swear he didn't mean to!" (A wendigo?)  
"Where is Zoey? Did she get out of those flames?" (No, Hannah. She didn't.) "NO!!"  
(How about Duncan Richards?) "Duncan... He wanted to hurt us, anyway..."  
(Hannah, are you okay?) "No. I miss Lewis already. We never told our feelings for each other ever. Now we wasted every moment of it. I want to die so badly because of that."

Smith's Thoughts

"The monster ripped Lewis apart, according to Hannah." (What monster?) "It originated from the mines..."  
"I killed Chris Trott. Tell the whole fucking world..." (You shot him?) "I did. It was only to protect us. It was him or all four of us... I didn't know it was harmless..."  
"Zoey sacrificed herself so Hannah and I could get out of there... She was so close to getting out and... I can't help but blame myself for that plan I made."  
(What about Duncan Richards?) "He was dragged away by the Wendigo..." (The Wendigo? What?) "I told you, it originated from the mines."  
(Alex, what are your last thoughts?) "I don't fucking know... I still have Ross, right? Is he okay? Did you even find him?" (Yes, we found him. He's alive, just being interviewed and taken to hospital.) "Oh, thank fuck..."

Katie's Thoughts

"Lewis and I were never that close... But I still can't feel worse for the way he went..." (How did he die, Katie? Do you know?) "The monster got him..."  
"Trott is dead... And it's Smith's fault... He shot him because he thought the bite was contagious, apparently... I really hope he finds peace up in heaven."  
"Zoey was the only one who even attempted to stop us from doing that prank a year ago. If she'd succeeded, Kim and Sjin would not be missing... Oh, God I still blame everyone for that."  
"And Duncan? Well, he was a prick anyway. He just wanted to see us all killed, he couldn't care less. The guy had mental problems..."  
(What are your last thoughts, Katie?) "I'm so sorry for killing you all. Even if it wasn't my fault..."

Ross' Thoughts

(Ross, I need you to concentrate. Do you have any idea how Lewis died?) "No, I don't. I was... Completely out... I was... In the mines..." (The mines?) "Yes... With the monster..."  
(Chris Trott is dead. What is your opinion on that?) "Oh, Trott... I'm so... Sorry for being... Such a bitch..."  
(Zoey Proasheck is also dead, too. What is your opinion on that matter?) "Fuck... I'm sorry, Zoey..."  
(Duncan Richards was, according to Smith, dragged away by a monster. Do you have any idea of how he died?) "No... I was in the mines... Out of it..."  
(Ross, are you okay? Do you remember anything?) "No... I just remember Smith... Alex Smith... He ran after me... After I was dragged to the mine by that... Thing... I'm so sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I'm taking ideas for my next fanfiction. Here's what you can suggest:
> 
> Setting/Area/Place:  
> Main Plot:  
> Minor Characters:
> 
> When I get enough ideas I'll start writing. :p Who knows when it'll be up.


End file.
